Le miracle de Noël
by Milunais
Summary: OS réalisé dans le cadre du concours organisé par Loufoca-Granger. Noël. Une si belle période pour espérer. Un moment de vie, de joie. Un moment ou dans une vie, tout peu basculer.


Voici un OS réalisé pour le concours de Noël réalisé par Loufoca-Granger ! C'est bien guimauve mais ça me plait ! Au ce retrouve à la fin, hein ? Vous prenez pas peur dès maintenant !

Rien n'est à moi, tout es à JK Rowling.

Merci à Marie pour la correction.

* * *

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Depuis le temps que tu es Père Noël, tu as dû recevoir beaucoup de lettres de petites filles comme moi. Mais je suis certaine d'être la première à t'écrire pour ce que j'ai à te demander. Ma maman m'a toujours dit que tu avais le don de rendre tout possible. Elle me racontait que tu étais capable de réconcilier les gens et de rendre toutes les petites filles comme moi heureuses._

_Tu sais Père Noël, je n'ai pas été habituée à exprimer ce que je ressentais parce que ma maman et mes grands-parents me disaient qu'aimer finirait par me tuer mais je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Peut-être que je suis encore trop petite. Ça doit être ça._

_Il faut d'abord que je t'explique mon histoire pour que tu arrives à comprendre pourquoi je t'écris même si je suis sûre que de là où tu es, tu le sais déjà. C'est une chose que ma maman me disait aussi, le Père Noël sait toujours tout et surtout quand on fait des bêtises. C'est vrai ça ?_

_Je suis dans le chalet de la famille de mon papa. C'est un grand chalet situé à l'extérieur d'un village de montagne français. C'est un peu triste à l'intérieur, la lumière ne reflète que le désespoir de ma famille. J'essaie de les faire rire comme je peux mais ce n'est pas facile. C'est comme s'ils se raccrochaient à un souvenir et je n'arrive pas à les en détacher. C'est triste mais c'est la même chose chaque année à la période de Noël. Ils sont tristes mais on ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Encore une histoire d'âge, je suis trop petite._

_A l'approche de Noël, les petites filles comme moi rêvent d'aller acheter un sapin avec leurs parents et de le décorer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais chez nous, nous ne faisons pas de sapin. Et ça me rend triste tu sais, parce que je me demande chaque année où tu vas mettre les cadeaux. Et chaque année tu trouves une solution différente. Ma maman dit souvent que la jalousie ce n'est pas bien mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse de mes copines qui ne font que raconter comment elles vont décorer leur arbre de Noël. Et quand elle me demande et que je leur réponds que chez moi, nous ne faisons pas de sapin, elles ne répondent pas et me laissent de côté comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bizarre._

_Encore une fois je suis désolée de devoir tout t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que je souhaite. Je sais que tu dois recevoir énormément de lettres et que tu n'as pas que moi mais s'il te plaît, continue à lire. J'en viens au fait tout de suite._

_Depuis le début de cette lettre, je te parle de ma maman mais jamais de mon papa. C'est parce que je ne le connais pas. Ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'il était mort pendant la guerre mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est faux. C'est peut-être au final qu'un espoir mais j'ai presque la certitude qu'il est vivant. Mais si c'est le cas, cela me rend encore plus triste car je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti. Je suis toujours en train d'imaginer les pires choses. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il n'aimait plus ma maman ? Ou encore, est-ce que c'est moi qu'il n'aimait pas ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas en parler à maman parce que je l'entends pleurer. Chaque soir quand je suis dans ma chambre, je l'entends pleurer et un jour quand je me suis levée pour aller la voir, elle avait dans ses mains une photo et je suis presque sûre que c'était une photo de mon papa. J'aime ma maman tu sais, alors je ne veux pas la rendre triste. Mais je sais que je lui ressemble. Ma maman me disait quand j'étais plus petite que j'avais les mêmes yeux que lui. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le voir tu sais._

_C'est ça ma demande pour Noël. J'aimerais pouvoir rencontrer mon papa. Je me doute que ça doit être la première fois qu'on te fait ce genre de demande Père Noël mais si tu pouvais rendre le sourire à ma maman et me permettre d'avoir une famille complète, je te promets d'être tout le temps sage !_

_Je t'embrasse très très fort Père Noël et j'espère que tu réussiras à exaucer mon voeux._

_Kiara Malefoy._

.

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait lu cette lettre d'une traite et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir sa fille. Cette petite boule d'énergie, toujours souriante et qui essaye de lui redonner la joie de vivre. Elle s'en était bien rendue compte de ça mais elle ne pensait pas que sa fille l'avait un jour entendu pleurer. Elle s'en voulait presque. Elle regarda l'homme à ses côtés et soupira. Elle n'avait pourtant que 25 ans mais elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie était derrière elle et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue et elle attrapa la main de l'homme.

"Mon amour ? Tu… tu ne dis rien ?

- …

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait. Je reste persuadée que j'ai fais le bon choix. Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ?

- La vérité, pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne pouvais pas ! Tu voulais vraiment que je lui dise que son père est à Azkaban ?"

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'étroite pièce. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ces mots car cela le blesserait encore plus mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus d'être traiter comme une menteuse comme… si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu n'as pourtant dit que la vérité Hermione, cracha-t-il.

- Ne sois pas comme ça avec moi Drago. Tu sais que je fais tout ce que je peux pour te sortir de là mais…

- Non, justement, je ne sais pas ! Ça fait un an que je suis enfermé ici. Un an que je n'ai pas vu ma fille. Un an que je n'ai pas pu te serrer dans mes bras. La seule chose que je fais depuis que je suis enfermé ici, c'est écrire. C'est bien je le conçois mais au bout d'un moment c'est long. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien Hermione mais comprends que je puisse être agacé à l'idée d'être là.

- Je sais Drago. Mais nous avons espoir tu sais. Nous avons des pistes à suivre et je suis persuadée que tu seras vite libéré. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

- SI ! C'est de ma faute ! Si elle savait, Kiara aurait pu venir te voir et…

- Tu aurais vraiment voulu que notre fille se retrouve ici pour me voir. Sois réaliste chérie, tu tiens trop à elle pour lui imposer ça.

- Je suis désolée…

- Mais arrête de t'excuser ! Tu n'y es pour rien je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout mais c'est dur. Tu sais ce qui va se passer dans 9 jours ? Tu le sais…

- Oui… c'est pour ça que je dois partir. Je dois partir pour étudier les documents que nous avons trouvé.

- ...je t'aime."

Elle lui sourit. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son regard qui s'illuminait dès qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Ses courbes sur ses mains. Son corps en entier. Tout ça lui manquait. Elle lui manquait. Leur fille lui manquait.

.

.

"Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver. Qui s'en va, sifflant soufflant, dans les grands sapins verts… MAMAAAAAN ! Tu es revenue !

- Oui ma chérie, tu vois je n'ai pas été très longue, rigola Hermione. Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ?

- J'étais en train d'écrire. Regarde maman !"

Hermione prit le papier que lui tendait sa fille et commença sa lecture.

.

_Petite créature de mon cœur,_

_On me parle de toi et j'en pleure,_

_Tellement j'aimerais te raconter,_

_Mais c'est impossible on ne fait que m'en parler._

_Si un jour on m'avait dit,_

_Que tu me passionnerais ainsi,_

_J'aurais essayé de t'avoir près de moi,_

_Ô toi petit Koala._

_._

"Grand-mère t'a encore lu le livre sur les animaux, je suppose ? Plaisanta Hermione.

- Ouiii ! Je m'ennuyais en t'attendant alors elle m'a lu le passage sur les koalas."

Kiara rigolait et Hermione suivit son rire. Voir sa fille dans un tel état d'euphorie ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer au son caractéristique du transplanage.

"Kiara ? Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ? Ou bien va dans la cuisine faire des chocolats avec grand-mère. Elle a trouvé des moules en forme d'elfes je ne sais où.

- Mais maman ! Laisse moi rester un moment avec Harry et Ron !

- Kiara Malefoy ! Tu m'écoutes et je t'appellerai quand on aura finit de parler."

"Comment va Madame Malefoy aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je reviens d'Azkaban et… dans 9 jours il reçoit le baiser.

- Il n'aura pas le temps de le recevoir Hermione. Nous… nous avons trouvé une solution. Nous avons la preuve que Drago est innocent.

- Maman…

- Kiara ! Je t'avais dit de rester dans la cuisine !

- Je sais mais… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter. Je… vous parliez de… de mon papa ? s'exclama-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Kiara, je… oui. Oui nous parlions de lui, s'excusa Hermione. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas ma chérie. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à tout te dire. J'espère simplement que tu pourras me pardonner.

- Je suis sûre que tu savais ce que tu faisais maman et… je t'aime."

Kiara courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère et les larmes s'échappèrent d'elles deux. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer que sa fille réagirait ainsi. La plupart du temps la petite brune avait les mêmes réactions que son père, impulsive, sûre d'elle. Trop parfois. Tout dans ses gestes rappelait à Hermione l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Un lèger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor alors qu'elle reposait sa fille.

"Je t'expliquerais tout dès que je le pourrais ma chérie. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de quelques réponses. Harry, Ron. Dites moi !

- Nous avons trouvez un élément qui clochait dans l'un des témoignages, commença Ron. La femme disait l'avoir vu à 18h52 à Pré-au-Lard. Or, à cette heure-ci, nous avons vérifié, il était encore au ministère car il avait programmé un portoloin pour 18h55. Ce n'étais tout simplement pas ton mari qui s'y trouvait.

- Ca veut dire que nous avons une chance de le sauver ? S'exclama Hermione, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Pour le moment, on peut espérer obtenir une nouvelle audience auprès du Magenmagot. Après peut-être qu'ils accepteront enfin de le passer sous véritasérum., affirma Harry.

- Alors allons-y. Allons tout de suite au ministère pour demander à ce que le dossier soit ré-ouvert."

.

.

"QUOIII ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Vous n'avez pas pu ! Vous ne pouviez pas. C'est impossible. NOOOOOON ! Hurla Hermione.

- Maman, pleura Kiara. Tu me fais peur maman quand tu es comme ça.

- Ki… Kiara, se mit à pleurer Hermione.

- Dis moi maman. Je veux savoir.

- Ils… ils ont avancé la date. Ton père va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur dans une heure."

.

.

La petite Kiara ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non tellement son esprit était embrouillé. Mais en regardant sa mère, les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.

"Ce n'est pas possible Monsieur le Ministre. Nous avons trouvé une faille dans un des témoignage, expliqua Harry.

- Ah ? Et qu'elle est-elle ?

- Drago ne pouvait être à Pré-au lard à l'heure du meurtre puisqu'il était au Ministère en train de programmer un portoloin, lâcha Ron."

Le Ministre les regarda chacun leur tour essayant de déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans leur regard. Il posa les dossiers qu'il avait à la main sur son bureau et s'assit.

"Ce qui voudrait dire que quelqu'un a utilisé du polynectar pour le faire accuser et que, si on ne fait pas quelque chose rapidement, votre mari va mourir Mrs Malefoy, résuma le Ministre.

- Vous étiez obligé de dire ça ? Interrogea Ron. Vous avez pas vu dans quel état elles sont toutes les deux. Il fallait vraiment que vous remettiez ça sur le tapis. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de voter pour vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir cinq minutes avant de faire les choses ?

- Je ne vous permets pas Mr Weasley !

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin que vous lui permettiez quoi que ce soit. Et je lui donne à 100% raison ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il va se passer si vous ne bougez pas de ce bureau disons… MAINTENANT ? Hurla Harry."

.

.

Elle respirait difficilement depuis qu'elle attendait le retour de son meilleur ami. Kiara sur ses genoux, Hermione se rongeait les ongles tout en fredonnant une chanson pour calmer sa fille qui pleurait. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait lui expliquer mais pour le moment, elle était trop angoissée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

"Maman ?

- Oui Kiara ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive tu sais mais j'avais trop peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies une image négative de ton père alors j'ai préféré l'effacer temporairement de ton esprit. J'étais persuadée au fond de moi qu'il s'en sortirait et que je pourrais te rendre la mémoire sans que tu ne te rendes compte de rien. Te rendant tes souvenir et t'en créant d'autres pour combler une année sans ton père. Mais maintenant que tu sais, je devrais tout de même te rendre ce qui t'appartient. Même si ton père vient à mourir.

- Merci maman.

- C'est horrible ce que j'ai fait, pleura Hermione. Tu n'a aucune raison de me remercier !

- Bien sûr que si. En m'enlevant mes souvenir, tu m'as empêché de souffrir. Tu n'as fait que me protéger maman alors souris. Souris s'il te plait."

"Hermione ? Kiara ?"

La mère et la fille relevèrent ensemble leur regard. Il était là, devant elles. Plus vivant que jamais avec un sourire qui faisait fondre Hermione.

"Tu es vivant !

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, mon amour, rigola-t-il, tout en ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir les deux femmes de sa vie.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle tout en se blotissant contre lui."

Kiara n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire comme sa mère ou se montrer hautaine et froide comme sa grand mère. Elle vit sa mère se détacher de son père et les regarda avant de baisser la tête. Elle sentit leur regard et le rire d'Hermione l'a fit se redresser.

"Ton père ne va pas te manger tu sais ma chérie !

- Mais… maman ? Je… je ne me souviens plus.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai que t'a mère m'a supprimé de ta mémoire, reprocha Drago.

- On parlera de tout ça une fois tout les deux mon amour, répondit Hermione à son attaque.

- Tu es sûre que tu voudras seulement parler lorsque nous serons seuls, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle rougissait.

- Pas devant Kiara s'il te plait !

- Et si nous rentrions ? demanda la jeune Malefoy. J'aimerais retrouver mes souvenirs !"

Drago attrapa une main de chacune de ses deux femmes et sortit du ministère pour retourner au chalet familial. Là où il rendrait le bonheur présent, décorant un sapin avec sa fille.

"Merci Père Noël, murmura Kiara."

* * *

J'avais prévenus que c'était de la guimauve, hein ! Je sais aussi que c'est pas très long mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Plein de bisous et joyeux Noël si vous lisez ça le 25 et sinon, bonne fête à tous les autres !


End file.
